The Demons of Heaven and Hell
by TehChibi
Summary: The legendary hateful village from between Heaven and Hell makes itself known to the world, via the exams. Update: Ch5 up.
1. Enter The Challengers

Here is one of my three top fics of all time. Disclammer: I don't not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only own Takashi Corrine and my friends own Matt and Ryu, his teammates. So you can't sue me! HA! 

-  
The Demons of Heaven and Hell

Prologue:

The village was set ablaze as the elders fought alongside the Jonin to stop the wolf demon that had stalked there village for many moons. The creature spat another set of flames at the nearest Jonin squad, snaring in anger at being attacked. "Does snaring at weaklings make you think your strong?" The voice came from a boy standing in them middle of the flames, two other figures along side him. "I'm embarrassed that the so called Jonin Elite can't even take down a worthless beast like you." The wolf turned on the boy, snaring with increased rage. "I'd watch your mouth foul creature, your lucky I'm not in the mood to rip your apart." He snapped his fingers, and the boy on his right hand side stepped forward. Flames roared around his whole body, and began to center themselves in his hands. In one hand formed a whip of fire, and in the other a flaming blade. The wolf leaped forward at the boy, fangs ready to sink into his body. With one snap of his left arm the whip severed the wolf's legs, at the same time the sword cut its head clean off. The boy combined the two weapons together into one giant blazing fireball, and threw it at the remaining part of the creature. Fur and flesh burning with heat that could only have come from the fires of hell itself. The head fell to the ground and rolled to the feet of one of the elders. The tallest boy snapped his fingers again, and the three of them set off, back into the burning village.

"Those were….." The Jonin couldn't get the words out, as he stood in fear.

The elder nodded his head, and turned toward the Jonin "Yes, those three are the ones I spoke of. The demons of heaven and hell."

Chapter 1: Enter the challengers.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke entered the exam room, and were taken aback by the number of people. "Are all these people here to apply?" thought Sakura. She was already sweating just by the look of them. "They all look so strong."

"SASUKE! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN CUTIE?" Yamanaka Ino came running up to her "boyfriend" and hugged him. Sakura looked as those she was about ready to explode.

"Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" He yelled, pointing at him. It was common knowledge that Sakura liked Sasuke too, and that her and Ino had been rivals since they were young.

"Sakura, still hoping the big mutant forehead look is going to come back into fashion?" Ino asked. Naruto had to hold her back, as she began to charge at her rival. "NARUTO, LET ME GO!" Just as Naruto was about to respond, Ino's teammates Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji walked up. "Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die okay?" Shikamaru said, looking annoyed as he always did.

"Well if it isn't the three stooges." Naruto taunted. He had been classmates with all three of them, and knew them well. Shikamaru could never not find anything to complain about, Choji was never seen without some kind of food in his hands, and Ino was another would-be Sasuke groupie.

"Looks like the gang's all here." They looked over and who had spoken to them. Another of this year's rookie cells, containing Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Nyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, walked up to them.

"Including you unfortunately." Shikamaru said, walking toward the wall.

"It looks like all three of this year's rookies decided to apply. Heh, wonder how far we'll get. What do you think Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smirked at this comment. "Trying to psyche us out by acting cool Kiba?" Kiba laughed, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Who's trying? There's no way you can beat us anyway!" Hinata looked at Naruto, blushing a little.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto…Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded…" Naruto looked over at Hinata, who Immediately looked down at the ground. Naruto didn't understand why every time he looked at her, her eyes shot down to the ground.

"Would you guys just do us all a favor and shut up?" The group looked over at the one who spoke to them. "You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all Genin right? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed brats!"

Everyone this time, not just Shikamaru, looked annoyed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Asked Ino. The ninja looked at the girl.

"Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes. Everyone's on edge to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads up before someone snaps and beats the hell out of you….but its probably unavoidable. Like all rookies you think you already know everything. Heh, I remember what it was like…" Sakura looked puzzled, and spoke up.

"Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?" Kabuto shook his head.

"Not second, seventh. Twice a year for…hm, going on four years now." Sakura looked amazed.

"You must have a lot of experience then." Kabuto nodded.

"All right! Kabuto, buddy…you are the man!" Naruto exclaimed. Kabuto grinned and took a set of cards out of his pocket.

"Cute. Okay….the least I can do is give you little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for….with these Shinobi skill cards." He waited for a reply, but when none came, be continued. "Simply put, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakra." He set the cards on the ground and sat down. "It took me about four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards." Kabuto flipped the top card and set it on the ground, placing his finger on top of it. "They look blank, and the only way you can read the data on the cards is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor. For example, cards like this one." Chakra flowed from his hand into his finger, and finally into the card. The card was no longer blank, instead now a map graced its surface. "This map shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the Chunin journeyman ninja exams."

"Do you have Dossier Cards for each individual applicant? Sasuke asked. The doors burst open, and three more ninja entered the room, each bearing the symbol of a halo and a flame divided by a line on their Hitai-Ate headbands. All eyes turned on them. The tallest boy in the middle, stepped forward, glaring at the people in the room. They closed the doors behind them and walked over to the far right wall and sat down.

"You think they've never seen ninja before." The shortest one said.

"Well it's the first time we've left the village Corrine, you can except weaklings to look at us." The tall boy said.

"Ryu, why are we even here anyway? No one here could possibly be in our league." Ryu turned his head.

"Because, we have a plan to carry out Matt, and there's someone here that Corrine wants to meet." Ryu said, putting his hands behind his head. Naruto turned to ask Kabuto a question.

"Who are they?" Sakura hit him over the head. "OW! What'd you do that for!"

"Naruto, don't tell me you havn't heard of them before." Sakura pointed to their headband's symbols. Naruto looked at them and shot up.

"You mean…their…" His voice was now filled with a fear that he rarely had ever shown. Sakura nodded her head, and began to explain to everyone else who hadn't heard of them before.

"Their from the Village Between Heaven and Hell, which is rumored to have been the ones who formed the world... along with the foundations of ninjittsu. Not much is known bout the village itself, though a report was leaked about 3 years ago. Three boys, who hadn't even passed the academy yet, slaughtered everyone from an attack on the village, and showed no signs of any true bloodlust. Then, news leaked from the village 4 weeks ago. A demon wolf broke the defenses of the village, and set it ablaze. The same three boys from before incinerated the creature that even the Jonin Elite couldn't kill." Everyone was scared by what they heard. Could those three be the same boys from the report leaks?

------

Some of it was taken from the manga, though it was needed since this plot replaces the official one. Note that the Sound ninjas aren't here, which should give a hint for the future. Well enjoy.


	2. The First Exam Begins!

Here's the second chapter of the story. We're covering most of the first exam from the manga and anime, but once we hit the second exam things will head off on their own route. Also, I'm using the japanese versions of the names and name format. The hidden leaf village just sounds stupid. Damned american translators can't do anything right. Anywho...let's get going!

------------------

Chapter 2: The First Exam Begins

The rookies turned away from the Genin from the Village between Heaven and Hell.  
"Anyway about those cards…" Sasuke reminded Kabuto. "I need information on Rock Lee from Konoha and Gaara from Sunagakure-Hide-In-Sand."

"You know their names? No swear, then!" With a shift swipe of his hand, Kabuto pulled out two cards from the deck. "Here." Naruto looked completely puzzled.

"I don't have a clue what this guy's talking about…,but I'll play along." Sasuke looked at the cards. It seemed that Lee had completed 20 D ranked missions and 11 C ranked ones. His Taijutsu skills were over the top, but otherwise there's was nothing else note worthy about him. Sasuke turned his head toward Gaara's card. The first thing he noticed was Gaara's D ranked missions. Instead of a number there was a question mark. He had 8 C ranked and 1 B. It was very rare for rookies shinobi to get B ranked assignments. There wasn't any other information, except for the fact that he's come back from every mission, completely unscathed.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto…This year every hidden village has sent outstanding Genin here to compete. I don't know much about Oto, the village hidden in sound. It's part of a new small nation, so intelligence on it is lacking. Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi." Kabuto told them as he returned the cards into the deck. "However….Nothing at all is known about the Village Between Heaven and Hell, other than the few reports that were leaked. I'd watch for those three…Something about them just doesn't feel right…"

"Would you all please shut up!" The voice came along with a cloud of smoke. "Sorry to have kept you waiting…Name's Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." His glare seemed to pierce right the mind, as he pulled out a small wooden number. "Turn in your written applications and take one of these seating assignment cards, then report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seating, we'll pass out the written past of the test. Sakura looked right at Naruto, who just stood there, clueless as ever. Seconds passed in silence, then it hit him.

"A-A PAPER TEST!" Minutes later all the students were seated, and the tests handed out.

"Papers face down until I give the signal.. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write them on the blackboard, and explain them all. I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I'll only say this once." Sakura was confused at this statement.

"Rules? And no questions….why not?" She wondered. Ibiki began writing out the test rules.

"Number 1, Each of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from your score. Get all ten right, you retain all ten points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points and subtract one point for every single wrong answer, so you total would drop down to seven." Naruto thought about this for a second.

"In other words, if I get all ten questions wrong I end up with no points at all…"

"Number 2... This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three cell members. The object is for each team to have as few point deductions as possible from its thirty-point total."

"W-WAIT A SECOND!" Sakura raised her hand in protest. "The whole concept is hard to follow, but what's this "team total" Your talking about?" Ibiki didn't even turn around to answer her, he just keep writing as he spoke.

"Shut up and listen, you might learn something….The next bit is crucial. Number 3, If, during the course of the exam, A candidate does anything out of the ordinary…in other words, anything that leads to the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated…we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. If you let the proctors catch you, you'll bring yourself down with you teammates and friends. If you aspire to become Chunin…If you want to be the best shinobi you can be…then you'd better start acting like you already are! Sakura was now more nervous then ever.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura, it's to bad about Naruto, but Sasuke and I should be able to retain enough points for all three of us…even if Naruto gets every single answer wrong."

"One more thing…If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other members do…Will Be Disqualified!" Sasuke was shocked, and Sakura nearly blew her top off at the final rule.

"I can feel them from here…both wanting to kill me already…"

"You have one hour starting… NOW!" Everyone began to read their papers, and started answering the questions. Naruto was laughing to himself.

"Heh Heh This is funny. Here I am again facing my worst kind of enemy. Teachers didn't call me the all-time dunce for nothing! The trick is not to show any fear…tests can smell fear. Remain calm..don't try to do everything at once. Look each question square in the eye. Try to find the weakest link… and separate it from the herd, and take it down." Sasuke looked at Naruto with concern.

"This is SO not good…Naruto is an idiot…I just hope he doesn't panic." Over the next 30 minutes the students wrote down their answers. Sasuke scanned over the test, and came to a stop at number 10. "This question will not be provided until Forty-Five minutes into the exam. At that time please answer the question to the best of your ability." This one didn't make any sense to Sasuke, and the point system was set up so it almost forced you to cheat. Sasuke thought back to Ibiki's words…then it hit him. "Hold it…Now I get it! This is an Intelligence test… in more than just the academic sense. Naruto wake up…Your history is you don't figure it out. They're also testing our information gathering skills, they WANT us to cheat…like shinobi! Without getting caught! Come on Naruto, any minute now everyone who's figured it out will start going for it!" Ryu focused his eyes on one of the students near the front row. Small flames danced in his eyes, as he began to slowly close them. Once his eyes completely closed, the flames lit up the darkness, and the test answers of the person he had just stared at began to show themselves to him. On the other side of the room Matt didn't move at all, instead his eyes, just barely looking down, staring at a small mirror like object in his armband, shot from it to the test paper. Nothing appeared to the other students, so it seemed only Matt could see it. Using the light waves from the sun, he blinded a few students for a second or two, then focused the mirror to just the right spot, and began copying down their test answers. Corrine lit a small fireball under the table, and placed it on the ground. The fire traveled under the chairs of the students, until it reached the one he picked out. Climbing to the table, and right underneath the student's test, grew just a small bit in size. Now looking at his hand, Corrine waited. The fire continued to burn under the test, and the answers appeared on Corrine's hand, as he copied them down. Ibiki watched each of the students in turn. But spent more time on Gaara, and the three from Heaven and Hell. None of them looked even the smallest bit scared, not turning a single hair in the middle of all this chaos.

"Amazing." Ibiki thought to himself. 10 minutes passed, as thirteen cells were flunked out. Ibiki raised his hand, a signal to stop. "Now that we've weeded out the worst of the slackers…Let's move on to the most important question. Get ready!"

--------------

Next chapter, we finish up the first exam and start at the very intro of the second. Around chapter 4-5 we'll begin to true story. Either way, I await your reviews!


	3. The Third Question

Here's the third entry. I've gotten a few e-mails asking how far I plan to go with this fic. Right now, only up to the end of the exams, maybe a bit longer than that. Well enough from me, enjoy.

---------------

Chapter 3: The Tenth Question

"This is it…I'm risking everything on one question." Naruto thought. Ibiki shot his almost demonic glare at the students once again.

"Before we get to the question itself…I'm adding one more new rule." Noticing their scared faces, he laughed to himself. "This rule is absolute. First you must choose whether to accept or reject this question."

"Ch-choose? What happenes if someone doesn't accept the question!" One of the ninja from Gaara's team shouted out. Ibiki's glare deepened.

"If you reject the question, and don't try to answer it. You'll lose all your points and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you!"

"WHAT! THEN WHY WOULD ANYONE CHOOSE TO REJECT IT!" the other ninja from the other villages blurted out.

"Because of the other rule…" Sakura wondered what else he could add. "If you try to answer the question and get it wrong…You will NEVER be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again. NOT EVER!" Shock spread through the room like wildfire, many of the students shouted in protest.

"You can't be serious! There are ninja who's sat for the Chunin Exams more than once already! We know there are!" Kiba blurted out, Akamaru barked right along with his master in protest. Ibiki's laugh grew more sinister.

"Just your rotten luck I wasn't making the rules the past years. I am now. I've been upfront with you. Take a failing grade now and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that."

"Heads he wins, tails we lose! No sane person could make such a choice!" Sakura thought to herself.

"Ready…then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept the question should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed they will leave the room." Silence filled the room. Naruto struggled with what to do.

"What kind of stupid question could it be! If I get it wrong I'll be a junoir-grade rookies for life.. Not Acceptable! But if I just reject the question…Sasuke and Sakura both have to suffer for my lack of guts"

"I don't intend to raise my hand. I'm sure I can answer the question, whatever it may be! But even if Naruto decides to play it safe and reject the question and we all fail…All I'll lose is time. I won;'t have failed forever, and can apply again for the next exam. But…Naruto…you're different. It'd be foolish for you to sacrifice yourself for our sakes. Reject the question." Sakura thought. She kept her eyes glued to Naruto. Around the room, teams were dropping like flies. And all the time, Sakura keep wondering why Naruto didn't raise his hand. "He's always been going on about "Lord Hokage" this and "Lord Hokage" that…like a broken recorder. I'm sorry Naruto…I…your dream may be crazy…but I don't wait it taken away from you forever." Sakura slowly began to raise her hand, then suddenly stopped. Naruto was raised his shaking hand into the air. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata suddenly looked shocked.

Naruto thrust his hand back down onto the table. "NEVER UNDERESITAME ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! EVEN IF I RISK ENDING UP A ROOKIES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE…I'LL STILL BECOME Lord Hokage. EVEN IF I CAN ONLY MAKE IT BY PURE STUBBORNNESS. I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

"He…never even gave us a thought. But he does have guts. Good thing too, because an idiot like him needs them." Sasuke thought, resting his head on his hands.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that would affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance." Ibiki told him.

"I never go back on my word. Cussedness is part of my Shinobi skill set!" Naruto replied.

"Hmm seventy-eight of them are still here. An entertaining kid. And interesting, he dispelled everyone else's doubts along with his own! There's no point in dragging it out. Thanks to him no one else will quit." Ibiki looked at the proctors sitting by the wall. "Good call. So, everyone who is still here………..You've just passed the first exam!"

----------

Two more chapters until the good stuff starts. I'll leave it at that.


	4. The Reasons Why

Here we are again. I don't own Naruto or any of its stuff blah blah blah. The only thing I own is Takashi Corrine. Your no doubt not even reading this section, so I'll just shut up and continue to fight my lawsuit for control of the Naruto empire.

-------------------

Chapter 4: The Reasons Why

"What….what do you mean passed? When did that happen, and what about the tenth question?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

Ibiki smiled. "There is no tenth question, beyond the whole accept or reject thing. Your thinking the other nine questions were a waste of our time, am I correct? Well they did have a purpose, which they've already served. Our goal was to test your skills…at spying. Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man cell. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong…would bring your teammates down with you. However, the questions are beyond the level that the junior level ninja could be expected to handle. So most of you.. Having reached that same conclusion had only one way of retaining your points--- by cheating. In other words, we set up the test on the assumption that you'd cheat. And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers…two journeyman ninja who already knew all the answers. Of course, anyone who cheated in an clumsy or abvios way failed." Ibiki removed his headband and cap, revealing a completely destroyed skull that was his. "Because there may be circumstances were being caught in the act of espionage can cost you more than you life. You can pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again. When many lives hand in the balance."

"Burn scars, punstures from where screws were used, long slash marks…he's been tortured!" Sasuke though to himself

"The information you obtain can't be trusted…if you can't keep your presence secert from the enemy." Ibiki put back on his cap and retied his headband. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect or source from a compromised operation, you'r doing you enemies' work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat, it was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff. Now, the tenth question was the first real test on the exam. It was a choice between two options…Both difficult and dangerous. Those who rejected were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who couldn't answer it lost any chance of every trying again. It was a nasty no-win set of options. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to attain the rank of Chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital document...knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now…accept your mission or reject it…rather than place your own life, or the lives of you companions in jeopardy? Could any Chunin get away with only taking the safe jobs? Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk…there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires tose around him, helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent we test for. Those who can't gamble with their own fate…who would trade today's certain risk for tomarrow's uncertain future…never taking the chance that lies before them…are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion they don't belong in the ranks of the Chunin at all! By choosing to accept…you answered the almost insoluble tenth questions correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle, part one of the Chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight." Suddenly the window shattered, and in flew a black object. Kunai were thrown at the celling, raised a banner. "Her….oh spare me." Ibiki said.

"NONE OF YOU ARE IN ANY POSITION TO CELEBRATE!" Said the women just appeared from inside the banner. "I AM THE SECOND CHIEF EXAMINATION OFFICER…MITARASHI ANKO! TIME'S A-WASTEN PEOPLE. LET'S GO!" Complete silence filled the whole room.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki asked, stepped out from behind the banner.

"This new officer almost reminds me of Naruto…" Sakura though.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here? Ibiki! You passed 26 teams! Obviously you went way to easy on them. Heh, anyway I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done. I get charged up just thinking about it. Let's get going to our next location." Ibiki walked around the empty testing room, picking up the tests. He stopped at Naruto's and looked at it. "He's the kind of person who thinks he can pass the exam with a completely blank answer sheet. Uzumaki Naruto is a very intriguing young man…"

Outside, in front of a giant forest, that looked like it came from the depths of hell itself, stood in front of the teams. "This is the arena for the second exam. Training Ground 44. Almost know as.. The Forest of Death!"

---------------

One more quick chapter and we're ready to hit the good stuff. I'll upload the fifth one tonight for sure, but don't expect the sixth tonight. Maybe tomarrow if I get lucky otherwise it'll be sunday sometime.


	5. The Second Exam

Okay, here we are again. Didn't get this up last night like I wanted too. I was busying logging some screencaps from .Hack//Roots. Remember, Italics are thoughts related to that character.

-----------------------

Chapter 5: The Second Exam

Anko turned toward the group and began to explain the exam. "Before we begin the second exam, there's something I have to hand out." She pulled a stack of papers at all bore the words Consent Form in big bold letters. "They're consent forms, everyone has to sign one. We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you? First I'll explain what the second exam entails, then you can sign the forms. Wit the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Now about the exam, to put it simply…it's a no holds barred survival test. Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later." Anko unrolled a scroll with held the picture of what the students guessed was the training ground. "Training Ground 44 is bordered by a circular perimeter interrupted at regular intervals by 44 locked gates. There are forests and a river…and in the center is a tower about 10 kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, your going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal. it's a kind of fight-to-the-death version of "capture the flag" or in this case "capture the scroll" There's a "scroll of heaven" and a "scroll of earth" and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are 78 of you here, that's 26 three-members teams. Thirteen teams will start with a heaven scroll, and the other 13 will start with an earth scroll. But you'll need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind, and then bring them both to the tower at the center. But that's not all. You have 120 hours in which to complete this exam--exactly 5 days! As the time shortens the trails will come harder and faster with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open. In addition to those who die in attempts to defend of capture a scroll, some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, starvation and dehydration. Now let's talk about what rules and offenses you can be disqualified for. First, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time--as a three-member cell, carrying both a heaven and earth scroll are out. So is any team that loses a member whether to death or severe injury. And under no circumstances can you lave the forest before time is up. No recess. No time outs. Also, you're forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until your inside the tower."

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" Naruto asked. Anko smiled and answered him.

"That's for those who look to find out. If any of you make it to the Chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents so consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time. One final piece of advice. Stay Alive!" Ryu, Matt and Corrine and sitting beside a tree during the whole explanation process, talking about what they were going to do.

"I say we spilt up, each of us taking one of the other rookie teams." Ryu told them. "Who you pick is your problem, so make sure you can handle it." Matt looked excited at this.

"I got the perfect one already picked out Ryu. Just leave that Lee kids' team to me." He said, sharpening his katana on a nearby rock. "How about you Corrine?"

"I want the loud mouth in Uchiha's group. The little brat is asking for an ass kicking." Corrine's eyes grew red with fury for no known reason. Ryu noticed this and began to worry.

_Corrine's inner beast is bubbling up. If he goes into a rage, everyone here could suffer, including us._

"Let's go get our scroll." Matt told Ryu, getting up. "Anyway who are you going for?" Ryu didn't answer the question, he wished to keep it a secret.

"All right everyone follow your proctors to your respective gates! When the signal sounds in half an hour the exam will begin." Anko said, checking her watch. The teams were led to their gates, and waited. 30 minutes passed, then it was time. "Part two of the journeyman ninja selection exam begins…NOW!"

--------------

Tomarrow the good stuff begins. I'll be doing each person's battle as a different chapter, maybe they'll each have two to themselves, who knows. I'm not even sure who I'm putting out first and who their going to battle from the other cells. Well, later!


End file.
